A Trip to the Past
by ThatGoga
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga all get stuck in Kagome's time on Halloween. Which happens to fall on the night of the new moon! Shippo must save the day and get his friends back home, while Inuyasha and the gang must deal with the challenges of Kagome's world! Rated T for Minor language, brief violence, and naturally, there's some romance in there too.
1. Chapter 1

The noon day sun burned bright in the sky, and the sound of clashing metal ricocheted throughout the forest. This happened often when Koga appeared in Kaede's village.

" Why don't you come over here and fight me ya coward?" Inuyasha said mockingly to Koga, who had stepped aside for a moment to catch his breath.

"I may be a coward, but at least I'm not a mutt like you!" Koga retorted, glaring at his enemy. Inuyasha growled angrily.

" Yeah well I'd rather be a mutt than a wolf any day!" He yelled as he swung his tetsusaiga toward Koga at an alarming rate. Koga blocked Inuyasha's attack, and leaped to the side. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango ran into the clearing.

"Inuyasha, we don't have time to have petty fights about who Kagome likes more. Naraku is on the move again." Miroku said slighty annoyed.

"He's right." Sango said. "We don't have time for this you two. We must hurry and prepare for our journey. Kagome should be back any time now!" She finished, exchanging aggrivated glances with Miroku. Inuyasha shot a cocky glance in Miroku and Sango's direction and tackled Koga to the ground.

"Get off me, you mutt!" Koga wailed, punching Inuyasha in the face.

"Ughhh now I'm gonna smell like stinking wolf." Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed, " We should probably intervene." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." She replied, and with that, they raced off toward the quarrel. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Koga's wrestling match proceeded as usual.

"I'll take Inuyasha, you get Koga Sango."

"I'm on it!"

They attempted to pull the relentless pair apart. And at that same moment, Koga stumbled over the edge of the well. With Inuyasha and the rest of the group in tow, they tumbled down into the portal that seperated two times.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed in unison. When they hit the bottom, Sango looked up to the entrance of the well.

"What just happened?"

" That wolf idiot just dragged us down the well." Inuyasha snapped casting a dirty look in Koga's direction.

"So this is my fault?" Koga asked, appalled. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, this is Kagome's time. When we fell through the well we were all touching Inuyasha. We must have all came through the portal when he passed through." Miroku said deep in thought.

"That would make sense." Sango said.

"So this is your fault, then." Koga said with a smirk. "Leave it to a stupid mutt to screw things up."

"Why you!" Inuyasha said preparing to attack once again. Koga also prepared himself for battle.

"This is not the time for fighting!" Sango said, stepping between the two of them. "We need to go to the surface and find Kagome." Inuyasha sighed slumping his shoulders dramatically.

"That's right, we're in Kagome's time." Koga said, gazing up at the entrance of the well. "What are waiting around here for?" He asked, to no one in particular. With that, he leaped out of the well and disappeared.

Inuyasha's face was a mix jealousy and anger. " You get back here Koga! Don't you touch Kagome!" Inuyasha growled leaping after Koga in a fit of rage.

"It looks like they're at it again. We should probably follow them. Who knows what they might destroy." Sango said.

"Yeah you're right. Ladies first." Miroku said referencing the ladder that hung down the well. Sango glared at him, aware of his intentions.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time for random acts of chilvary. You go first."

"No really, I insist." He said with his most innocent and pure voice. Sango's glare intensefied.

"Fine, if you insist." She growled, grabbing the ladder and beginning the ascent. Seeing as how he had won the debate, Miroku followed close behind on the ladder enjoying the view. Sango looked down and noticed the look on his face. She knew that look all too well. With one quick blow, she kicked him and sent him tumbling back down the well. "Hmmph!"She said. Then she swiftly proceeded to the top.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back in feudal era, a very confused and lonely Shippo roamed the woods. He was searching for his friends.

"Inuyashaa! Sangooo, Mirokuuu! Where did you go?" He wailed rather dejectedly. Sango and Miroku went searching for Inuyasha about an hour ago, but they hadn't returned. Shippo was worried for the well being of his friends.

"They must have left me behind. I always get left out of the fun stuff." He said, approaching the clearing that the well was in. "Or they could have been captured. Or..." Shippo trailed off when he entered the clearing and saw Miroku's staff. "Hey, Miroku's staff!" Quickly, he made his way over to it. It was planted in the ground right beside the well. Shippo peered over the side of it. Suddenly, Kirara appeared beside him. Shippo screamed.

"Mew." Kirara replied, but that was all.

"Hey Kirara, have you seen Sango around lately?" Shippo asked. Kirara didn't respond.

"Yeah, me neither. I found Miroku's staff though. Do you think they fell down there?" Shippo asked, pointing into the well. "I thought only Inuyasha could go into Kagome's time." Once again, Kirara did not respond. Shippo sighed.

"So, how did that happen?" He wondered aloud. All of the sudden, the wind menacingly blew and he heard the tree's rustle in a unusual way. Shippo shivered.

"We should hide."

"Mew."

Shippo grabbed Kirara and ran to the edge of the clearing, he quickly hid under a bush. As soon as he did Kagara walked into the clearing with several poles, in which were engraved with strange markings.

"At last they have all gone to the other side of the well. Everything's going exactly according to plan!" Kagara laughed, pleased with how well her plot was going. " Now I just have to place these four poles on each corner of the well and Inuyasha and his friends will be trapped there forever."

Shippo watched the scene, a look of worry spread across his face. Oh no! He thought to himself. Kagara said that they would be trapped there forever I wouldn't get to see Kagome again. I can't let that happen. I have to be brave. Shippo thought, mustering up enough courage to glance at Kagara. He did so, and then just shrivelled back up in fear. This is going to be harder than it looks.

Kagara placed the four poles in each corner of the well. Instantly, a bright blue light shone over the top of the entrance enveloping it.

"Now that the barriers up my plan is complete."She said with a smirk, returning the way in which she had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up from her nap to the sound of footsteps on her roof. Any other teenage girl would be worried by it, but she wasn't. This was actually a normal occurrence. Inuyasha must be here, Kagome thought to herself. She quickly leaped out of bed and ran to the window to let him in. As soon as she opened the window, Koga came inside. Kagome was shocked, to say the least. As usual, Koga grabbed Kagome's hands affectionately.

"Hey Kagome!" He said with a grin.

"Uh, hi Koga.. How did you get here? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Koga's grin dissipated.

"Nevermind him. I'm here now." He said.

"Koga! Get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha said leaping on top of the roof and into her bedroom.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, letting go of Koga's hands. "What's going on?"

"Truth be told I don't actually know. I was in the middle of defeating Koga-"

"Defeating me!? Ha! I'd say I was the one doing the defeating." Koga interupted, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome glanced at Koga nervously, but if Koga noticed these glances, he didn't show it. Inuyasha began to growl at Koga.

" You've got to be kidding me! You? Defeating me...Impossible." Inuyasha said. Koga glared daggers at his opponent. Luckily, Kagome stepped between the two of them.

"I don't think this is the right time to argue. Did you come alone? How did you get through the well?" She asked. "I thought only you could come through, Inuyasha."

"I thought so too...But obviously that's not the case." Inuyasha replied. Suddenly there was a knock on Kagome's door. Kagome's mother entered, and behind her Sango and Miroku followed.

"Kagome, your friends have stopped by for a visit." She said with a smile. Then she noticed Inuyasha and Koga. "Wow, I didn't know you were expecting this many guests Kagome." She finished.

"Sorry, mom." Kagome apologized, with a nervous laugh."This was kind of short notice. Thanks though!" With that, her mother exited the room. Sango and Miroku walked over and joined them in the middle of the room.

"Kagome, so this where you live. I always wondered where you went off to when you left." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, this is my house. But, uh, you guys shouldn't be here. I have plans, and I can't have you all running around. Can you guys get back through the well?" Kagome asked.

"But we just got here." Koga complained.

"If he's staying I'm staying. I'd never let that mangy wolf stay with you alone." Inuyasha said glaring at Koga once again.

"What's the matter, mutt? You don't trust me?" Koga asked.

"I'd never trust you!" Inuyasha said in a whiney voice.

"So, you actually want to stay?" Kagome asked.

"No! Well uh, yeah..." Inuyasha murmered shyly. Kagome smiled.

"I hate to interrupt, but perhaps we should attempt to cross back to our time. We can't just stay here." Sango said.

" She's right. If Kagome has plans it'd be best just to leave." Miroku said in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get you all back down the well. My friends will be here soon." Kagome said, walking to her door. Just then, the doorbell rang. Kagome sighed. Oh no, they're already here. I don't even have my costume ready. If they see Inuyasha and the rest of them, they might figure out the truth. I can't let that happen!

"Change of plans," she announced, turning around. "You all need to stay here and not leave my room under any circumstances. Inuyasha, Koga, no fighting!" She finished. With that she grabbed her costume, shut the door, and ran downstairs.

"Look's like Inuyasha drove Kagome off again. Like I said, mutts screw everything up." Koga growled, glaring at the door.

"Psshh I don't drive her off...what are you going on about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I think you know. Every time you show up you make Kagome mad." Koga said.

I make her mad? Inuyasha thought to himself. "Well maybe it's because your all touchy and flirty with her that she leaves. You ever think about that?" Koga rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I can't stand being in a room with Inuyasha any longer. I'm going to go find Kagome." Koga said, rising and heading towards the door.

"That may not be wise." Sango said. "Kagome asked us to stay put." Koga rolled his yet again.

"Whatever." He said. He then reached for the doorknob.

"We need to listen to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, tackling Koga to the ground to prevent him from opening the door.

"She also said no fighting. Look who's breaking that rule!" Koga shouted. Sango sighed and looked at Miroku.

"Looks like they're at it again..."

"Some things never change..." Miroku replied.

Naturally, things went wrong for Kagome right away. She had just got her friends seated with some tea when the banging happened upstairs.

"What was that? Eri asked, sipping on her tea. Kagome shot a nervous glance at the ceiling.

"What was what?" She replied with a shaky laugh. "I don't hear anything." After she said that, a loud sound resonated from her room and shook the house.

" I heard something too Kagome. Was that Sota?" Hujo asked concerned. Kagome took the oppertunity.

"Erm, yes. It was. You know him. He thinks he's some kind of warrior, or something." Kagome said. Just then, Sota entered the room.

" Hi Kagome! Look's like your friends made it over for halloween. I thought you were going as a priestess. What happened to your costume?" Sota said camly.

"I haven't had the chance to put it on yet." Suddenly, another jolt shook the house. She sighed. I've been too busy with them. She thought to herself. Yuka glanced up.

"I thought you said your little brother was making that noise. But there it is again." She said. Kagome glared up at the ceiling.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's grandpa..." Kagome suggested.

" Oh no! Your grandpa may have fallen. I better go up stairs and make sure he's okay!" Hujo said walking toward the stairs.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, running in front of Hujo. Her face turned bright red. "Uh, I mean he's probably fine. You know grandpa. He's always trying to dispell dark spirits and stuff. I don't think it's serious. How about you sit back down?"

"Not a chance. He could be seriously injured! A man of his age can die of a bad fall. It wouldn't be right to just leave him." Hujo said, pushing past her.

"Really, I'm positive it's nothing!" Kagome said, chasing after him. Suddenly, an injured yell came from upstairs. No! Kagome thought. I told them not to fight! What if one of them are hurt? What was I thinking?

"See I told you! That's gotta be him. I'm definitely going up.

"Hujo's right." Ayumi chimed in. "You should let him help!"

"Really, if he's hurt than I should go up there and see by myself." Kagome said frantically.

" Get off of me you mangy wolf!"Inuyasha yelled crashing through the door out into the hallway. They fought, eventually tumbling down the stairs knocking over everyone standing in their path. They were all sprawled across the floor in a daze. Koga and Inuyasha quickly regained their bearings. They both stood to fight once more, but Kagome stood up and yelled, "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha whimpered in pain, "Why'd ya have to do that Kagome?" Kagome just gave him a death glare.

"Sit boy, sit, sit, sit!" She yelled. Then she turned and faced Koga. He gave her an innocent smile, but she just glared. Soon, Sango and Miroku ran down the stairs to join them.

"Hey, is that Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked. "Who are the rest of them?"

"Nobody." Kagome said, still glaring at Koga.

" Well I'm Miroku. And who might you pretty ladies be?" All three of Kagome's friends giggled. Sango just glared.

"Revolting." Sango muttered.

"Cut it out Miroku." Kagome said. She then returned her glare to Koga. Hujo who was previously dazed by the encounter finally spoke up,

"Who...Who are you guys?"

"No one. They're no one." Kagome said, exchanging nervous glances with Hujo.

'"That's not true!" Yuka exclaimed. "That's your boy- I mean, uh, that's your friend Inuyasha." She finished. Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Boy what? Spit it out!" Inuyasha said still slightly annoyed with the situation.

"Never mind that!" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, since everyone here knows who Inuyasha is, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Koga, Kagome's fiance." Koga said, putting his arm around Kagome once more. Kagome's eyes widened as well as inuyasha's.

"Fiance?" She asked nervously. Koga nodded.

"What do you mean fiance?" Hujo asked obviously quite devestated.

"Yep, that's right. Kagome's my woman." Koga said confidently. Inuyasha growled at Koga again.

"She's not your woman! Are you asking for another beating?"

"She's not with him?" Hujo asked?

"No you dim-wit. Inuyasha replied.

"Wow, I knew they were jealous, but I didn't know they were this bad." The friends agreed.

"What do you mean jealous!...I'm not jealous." Inuyasha said mumuring.

"Yeahh, right." Miroku said sighing.

"Well, if you're not jealous, than you wouldn't mind me showing affection toward Kagome!" Koga challenged.

"Enough!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing Koga away. "The point is, that Inuyasha is Koga's brother. Inuyasha is a friend of mine. And over there is my cousin Miroku, and his... Girlfriend, Sango!" Kagome finished with a smile, proud of her quick thinking. Sango's eyes widened.

"G-Girlfriend?" She asked, appalled. MIroku saw his chance and put his arm around Sango,

"Yep you're my girlfriend!" Miroku said clearly excited over this new develpment. Kagome gave Sango a warning glare, daring her to challenge.

"Yeah." Sango replied, rather dejectedly.

"Brothers? I could never be brothers with this idiot wolf. He's worse than Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said in disgust. Koga nodded his head in agreement.

"There's no way I'm related to this half breed." Kagome just growled, she then addressed her friends.

"There is intense sibling rivalry going on. They even dressed as opposing demons. Tragic, isn't it?"

"Oh, so tragic!" Her friends chimmed in.

"Waitt... I'm lost. Who's Kagome's boyfriend?" Hujo asked.

"Uh, no one..." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh...I see." Hujo said hanging his head, obviously devestated once again.

"Why are you so upset? What are you supposed to be anyway?"Inuyasha asked defensively, though he was actually quite confused.

"Well, I'm a wolf-demon! Pretty great costume right?" He said proud of his costume. Koga snarled in disgust, then he laughed.

"Wolf-demon?" Koga asked. "There's no way you look anything like a wolf-demon. And I would know, considering I'm a rea-" Kagome rushed over and hugged him before he could say anything more. She knew it was stupid, but if she just yelled, "Shut up!" Then her friends would suspect. Koga was confused at first, then he hugged her back. She broke away after a few seconds.

"Sorry, I just had the sudden urge to uh, hug someone." She said, glancing at everyone. Koga smirked victoriously. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with a look of defeat.

Kagome! But I thought you didn't love him? How could this happen? Miroku and Sango said the relationship was completely one-sided. You could of hugged me Kagome. Inuyasha thought, inwardly weeping.

"I told you she liked me more." Koga said.

"I need to change into my costume. Be back soon" Kagome said, running upstairs.

"Well, that was very interesting!" Miroku commented.

"Yeah, it was." Sango said, pushing Miroku off of her. Inuyasha followed Kagome upstairs.

"Kagome I'm going home. I can't stand to be around Koga for much longer."

"But why?" She asked.

"You...you hugged him!" Inuyasha exclaimed realized what was wrong, and she laughed.

"You're really upset about that? That was-" And before she oculd finish, Inuyasha lept out her window down to the well.

The nerve of that wolf. Hugging Kagome like that! I can't believe him. I just need to go home. Inuyasha thought, sighing. He lept down the well. But unexpectedly, his feet hit the ground. What? Let me try again. Inuyasha lept out of the well and jumped down for the second time. Once again, his feet hit the ground. What the hell?

Inuyasha jumped up again and headed back to the house. I wonder why I can't go back. Huh, I better tell Kagome what's going on. He got up to Kagome's room, opened up the window, and climbed through.

"Back so soon?" Kagome asked, tying her hair up with a white ribbon in the fashion of a priestess.

"K-Kagome..." Wow. She looks just like Kikyo. Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What?" She asked looking at him concerned.

" Oh it's nothing." He said shrugging. Kagome still looked confused. Then it dawned on her. She blushed and looked at her outfit. He's acting strange because I look like Kikyo. She thought.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. If I 'd known you would be here, I wouldn't have chosen to dress up like this..." She apologized, staring at the ground. "It's kind of ironic, actually. Grandpa picked out this costume long before I started going to the feudal era..."

"That is ironic.." He said with the same sadness he always had in his voice when Kikyo was mentioned.

"Anyways, uh, why did you come back? You ran off before I could finish... I really don't like Koga. I was just trying to get him to shut up. My friends can't know that he's a real demon. They would freak out!" She said, looking back up at him. Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good! For a second I thought you actually liked that stinking wolf." Inuyasha said quite pompously seeing as he had no reason to be jealous anymore.

"So... Why did you come back?" She asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming back but I didn't have a choice."

"Oh..." Kagome said, a pained expression spreading across her face. "So you didn't come back to see me?"

"No...Well, to be honest I probably would have come back at some point." He said doing his normal act, pretending not to care.

"Well, what happened then?" Kagome asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I jumped down the well like I normally do, but this time I couldn't go through. It was like there was something preventing me from returning. There was a faint demonic aura around it. So, I came back, end of story."

"Hmmm." Kagome replied, deep in thought. Then she glanced at the clock. Oh no! How did it get so late? she wondered. "Well, we need to go now. We're going trick- or- treating. We can figure this out when we get back. C'mon!" She said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and heading downstairs, Inuyasha blushing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

When the coast was clear, Shippo emerged from his hiding spot. He hesitantly walked up to the well. He tried to touch the light around it, but with a zap it sent him flying backwards. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Then he just continued to stare .How can I get rid of the barrier? He thought. If I don't break the barrier then Inuyasha and Kagome will be trapped in Kagome's time forever! I've got an idea! IYou just wait Kagome, I'll save you!

Shippo ran up to one of the poles and yelled,

"Fox fire!" Nothing happened. The little blue flame only grazed the pole. Shippo tried it again.

"FOX FIRE!" As you can expect... Nothing happened. Shippo just collapsed in the grass.

"How am I going to do this?" He asked aloud. Kirara came up and sat next to him.

"Mew." She said. Shippo sighed. I need someone more powerful... But who? He thought. Suddenly, another idea hit him. It was a crazy idea, but it was worth a try. Shippo sat up and stared out into the forest.

"Come on Kirara. We're going to go find Sesshoumaru!" He said confidently. With that, the unlikely duo ran into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived downstairs, everyone was staring at each other in silence.

"Oh wonderful! You're ready. I was starting to worry we were going to be late." Hujo said completely oblivous to how strange the situation was.

"Late for what?" Sango asked.

"Oh, we're just going out." Kagome said, not realizing she was still holding Inuyasha's hand. All three of Kagome's friends noticed this, and communed in a circle to whisper about it to themselves.

"He's holding her hand!" Yuka said.

"I knew he was her boyfriend!" Exclaimed Eri.

"I still don't see how this guy's a complete jerk!" Ayumi chimed in. "He is a little strange though. Wasn't he wearing that outfit the other two times we've seen him?" She asked. They all nodded in agreement. They all looked at Kagome and giggled, Kagome's face flushed once more. She quickly let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"What are we waiting for then? She asked, pretending to be cheery. "Let's go!" With that, she headed for the door.

What was that about? Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Sango since your my girlfriend and all..." Miroku said grasping Sango's hand. Sango pulled her hand away immediately.

"No!" She snapped.

"Aww come on...Well, we could always kiss instead?" He said with a mischevious grin. Sango glared and grabbed his hand.

"You'll pay for this." She said through gritted teeth. Miroku only smiled. Just then, Kagome pulled the group aside and told her friends to go on.

"Okay guys," she began. "Tonight is Halloween. Kids dress up and go door to door for candy. No matter how many "demons" you see, you can not attack. Okay? They're just normal humans." She finished, looking at all of them.

"What a strange custom." Miroku said puzzled.

"And they just give you candy? Wow, why didn't I come here sooner?" Inuyasha said with hope in his eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I don't care if I don't get to attack the demons." Koga said. "As long as I get to be here with you, Kagome." He finished grabbing her hands again and grinning. Kagome sighed.

"Get your filthy hands off her Koga!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome's friends heard the commotion and looked back, confused. Kagome just gave them a nervous grin.

"Why should I mutt?" Koga growled. "Remember, she hugged me earlier. Not you!"

Kagome could see the anger boiling up in Inuyasha's face. He was going to burst at any moment. She let go of Koga's hands and looked at Inuyasha.

"Remember what I said earlier. It's okay, alright? Now, can we go?" She asked. Sango and Miroku let out sighs of relief.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Finally we're actually getting somewhere." Miroku said, quite they all ran ahead to catch up with Kagome's friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Shippo panted as he ran. He had no idea where to start searching for Sesshoumaru.

"I don't suppose you could give me a ride, Kirara?" He asked, looking at the small cat beside him. The cat seemed to understand the question. Within seconds she had transformed into a fearsome demon. Shippo leapt onto her back and they soared into the skies.

"Sesshoumaru would let off a powerful aura." Shippo said aloud. "If we find that, then we could find him." He finished. Kirara nodded her head, and continued to fly through the autumn sky. Shippo scanned the trees below.

"I still don't see anything, what about you Kirara?" She just shook her head. Shippo sighed. "Well, the sun is going down. Faster Kirara! " He said, and Kirara rushed in the direction of the setting sun.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting as the group made their way from door to door. They still had a long way to go, and Inuyasha kept glancing up at the sky nervously. The whole group moved ahead, but Kagome kept Inuyasha behind with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that tonight is the night of the new moon. It's sunset and I'm not back yet."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should get out of sight before you transform. I don't want my friends asking any questions." Kagome suggested. "If they ask, you can just tell them that you took off your wig or something. You shouldn't worry about any attacks. None of your enemies are here, remember?"

"Yeah your right I guess. I forgot about that. There's no demons in your era." Inuyasha said deep in thought.

"Nope." Kagome said with a smile. Her friends glanced behind them to make sure she was still there, she gave them a reassuring smile and they continued on. Miroku and Sango went back to walk with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"If I'm not mistaken, tonight is the night of the new moon. Meaning Inuyasha will turn full human." Miroku said concerned.

"Yeah don't remind me." Inuyasha said.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about demons trying to take advantage of the situation." Sango said.

"That's true. I won't have to worry about Naraku or Kagara finding me." Said Inuyasha actually grateful for once.

"That's the spirit!" Kagome said cheerfully. Then she looked at Sango. "Anyway, Sango. Do you think there's any way you could be, uh, friendlier towards Miroku? So far your not doing a good job at selling the whole couple act." She finished. Sango blushed so rather than let Miroku see it she stared at the ground.

" Yeah Sango, that's what I've been saying all this time." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango, making her face turn even more red.

"Fine..." She muttered after a few seconds then lightly kissed Miroku on the cheek. She then looked away from him, suddenly very interested in the ground below her. Inuyasha just stared with his mouth hanging open. Miroku blushed, and stared at Sango in disbelief. Kagome did everything she could not to laugh.

"...Sango." Miroku said softely. "We should do that more often." Sango's expression went from emberassed to angry. She punched him, hard.

"Don't get used to it!" She growled. Inuyasha motioned for kagome to come close and whispered still in shock,

"You were right! They do like each other." Kagome stared at him for a couple of moments. Then shook her head in disbelief.

"You're just now realizing this?" Kagome asked.

"Well no!...Yeahhh." Inuyasha said hanging his head. Kagome laughed. Then she noticed the sun setting behind the hills.

"You should probably get out her here Inuyasha. You could turn any minute." She suggested.

"Yeah I guess. I don't want Koga following me around, finding out my secret. He still doesn't know and I want to keep it that way." Inuyasha said very set in his decsion.

"Well, okay. That's fine." Kagome said with a smile. "In that case, I'm coming with you." She finished. She looked at Sango and Miroku. "Make sure Koga doesn't follow us. If my friends ask, just tell them Inuyasha needed to go back and get something. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll have plenty to keep me busy. You didn't tell me everyone wears short kimonos." Mirkou said with a mischevious grin. Sango slapped him once again.

"If we're going to keep up this relationship act you had better behave!" She said.

"Yes my dear."Miroku whimpered in pain. Inuyasha began to walk away from the foursome, Kagome following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha whined.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Kagome asked. "I said I was coming with you."

"Oh I didn't think you were seriously coming." Kagome glared.

"Of course I am!" She replied.

"I can't talk you out of it then can I?"

"Nope." Kagome said, staring straight ahead.

"Eh, fine. You can come." I'm actually glad she wanted to come. I hate being alone when I'm human. When Kagomes with me somehow I feel complete. Inuyasha thought to himself. "Well Alright then let's go." Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome did as he requested. Just as soon as she had gotten on Inuyasha leapt away onto the roof top of a near by from there, they found a quiet spot in a park of cherry blossom trees.


	8. Chapter 8

After many grueling hours of searching for Sesshoumaru, Shippo finally spotted him resting in a clearing. He ordered Kirara to land at the edge of it. Then, he slowly made his way toward the ominous demon.

"S- Sesshoumaru?" Shippo said nervously approaching.

"What manner of trechery is this? You came here alone?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Y- yes sir..." Shippo said. He then quickly summed up everything that had happened. He explained how Inuyasha and the rest of his friends had fallen into the well, and how the evil wind sorceress trapped them explained this all carefully, in fear of saying something wrong. When he was done, he rubbed his sweaty palms together. "So you see, I'm not powerful enough to break the barrier. I need help..."

"Ah, I see my half breed brother has gotten himself stuck. And seek you my aid?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued.

"No sir! I mean, yes sir. I mean..." Shippo trailed off, staring wide eyed at the ground.

"Yes..."

"Why would I help Inuyasha? I should leave him there to ultimately fail his quest. It would be eaiser on my part."

"Yes..." Shippo began. "But without him, Naraku would win. No one would be safe. That little girl that follows you around would die." Shippo ventured carefully.

"Rin? Leave her out this, she is no concern of yours. Anyways I care nothing for the girl. She merely accompanies me along my journey." Sesshoumaru lied.

"Well..." Shippo said in an attempt to try again. "If you left Inuyasha there, and something were to happen to him, a human could get a hold of the tetsusaiga. Then you woud never get the weapon." Shippo mentioned.

"That is a vaild point. I will think it over."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Kagome got the park just in time. Inuyasha turned around and Kagome saw his hair slowly turn black. He was human.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"N-Nothing." Kagome replied.

"Let's sit down on this bench." Inuyasha said motioning to a near by park bench.

He's not going to start being nice to me is he? Kagome thought to herself. I've already had enough weirdness to last one night. She went over to the bench and sat down. Then she stared off into the distance.

"I really appreciate you, you know." Inuyasha said staring into the distance as well.

"Wha- What?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief. Okay. She thought. Is he only being nice to me because I look like Kikyo?

"When you said you were coming with me, I was actually glad." He said. Once again Kagome was confused.

"You're only being nice because I look like Kikyo, aren't you?" She asked, a pained expression on her face.

"What? No. You and Kikyo are so different. Even though you look like her, you two are almost complete opposites." He said defensively. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said plainly.

"Oh." She said. Once again, they returned to silence.

"I always used to feel so alone when I was a human before and I couldn't figure out why. But now I have you. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me Kagome. When I'm around you I just feel... I don't know, complete." Inuyasha said blushing 's eyes widened. She pinched her arm. When she felt pain, she sighed. Well, I'm not dreaming. She thought.

"That's... Actually really sweet.. I..." She trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Hey why do you look so suprised. I can be nice!"Inuyasha said pretending to be offended. Kagome smiled.

"I guess I've always thought my feelings were one-sided." She said, finally looking up at him. "And no, you usually can't be nice." She finished. He laughed.

"Yeah, I must be such a pain in the ass. But somehow you put up with me, why?"

"Because I lo-" She started, then she changed her wording. "Because I want too."

"What were you going to say? He laughed. She blushed.

"Nothing..." She went back to staring at the ground.

"Right..." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Because I love you, you idiot." She said. "There, are you happy?"

"Kagome..I...I love you too." Inuyasha said moving slightly closer to Kagome.

Okay. I'm dreaming. It offical. What is he doing? Kagome thought frantically. Inuyasha moved even closer to Kagome, now touching her. He looked deep into her eyes not realizing how utterly confused she was by his behavior. Wow she looks stunning. I could stay with her here forever. Inuyasha thought. He stroked the loose strands of her hair that framed her face. Kagome wanted to pull away from him. She felt like since he was human, he didn't fully grasp what he was doing. But with the way that he was looking at her, could it possibly mean that he actually loved her? Finally, he did something that if she hadn't been prepared for it, the shock would have killed her. He kissed her, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. He broke away blushing.

"I-I really do love you Kagome. No matter how stupid I act sometimes, don't forget that." There was silence for a moment. "That wasn't weird was it?" He said awkwardly. Kagome was still staring.

"To be honest, yes. Yes it was. But not in a bad way. Just... In an unexpected way." She concluded.

"Oh great... Now I've gone and made everything all weird!" Inuyasha said dramaticly.

"No. No it's not that. It's just that you're not usually open when you're a half demon. I just wasn't expecting it. Did you not hear me say it wasn't weird in a bad way?" She asked.

"So I didn't freak you out?"

"No." She lied. "Not at all."

"Good." He said with a smile. "We should walk."

"Good idea." She said,happy to be relieved from the situation. She stood up. "I was getting tired of sitting anyway."

After walking for about a hour, they headed back to Kagome's home to get some rest. Soon after they arrived, Miroku, Sango, and Koga also returned to the house. The situation of sleeping arrangements came up, and Miroku "kindly" suggested (Without any intentions of course.) that he and Sango should share a bed. He was turned town, of course, the three of them just fell asleep in the first place they could find


	10. Chapter 10

After one long exhausting night, Shippo was about ready to leave. All Sesshomaru did that night was stare out into the distance. Sometime bewtween then, Shippo had dozed off. He was awoken at dawn by Sesshomaru.

"I have decided, I shall help you." Sesshomaru said emotionless. Shippo shot up in excitement, and then he realized he needed to calm down.

"Awesome! I mean... Uh... You're too kind." Shippo said, grinning from ear to ear. Sesshomaru shook his head. Then they quickly made theirwa y to the well.

When they arrived Sesshomaru took one look at the barrier and sighed.

"Pathetic." He drew his sword and then he cut the poles in two causing the barrier to disintegrate, and then completely disappear. Shippo was in awe. Then Sesshomaru rode upon his cloud back to whence he came. Shippo stood gaping at the well. Kirara nuzzled against him, purring happily.

"Psh, I could have done that!" Shippo said.

"Mew." Kirara replied.

Shippo sat down in the grass next to the well. All he had to do now was wait for his friends to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning dawned upon our heroes as Inuyasha came to grip with the previous night's events. Did that really happen? I told her everything. She must think I'm some big softey now. There goes any shred of maneliness. He sighed But she said she loved me too. That's almost too much to take in. But what will I say to her? Inuyasha thought to himself. Before he could think anymore, Kagome began to stir. After a few moments she woke up. She sat up and stared at him for a couple of minutes. She was a little sad to see that he was half demon again. Remember, she thought, he's a half demon again. What he said last night doesn't count. Or does it? But, I opened up! What if he thinks I'm some sort of creep! What am I going to do? She thought frantically, not realizing she was still staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me? That's a little strange don't you think?" Inuyasha said not knowing what to do next. Kagome just looked away. What he said last night still rang in her head. ' I-I really do love you Kagome. No matter how stupid I act sometimes, don't forget that.' She smiled. It wasn't much, but if it was true she really couldn't forget it.

"No reason!" She replied, getting out of bed. "Glad to see your all back to normal. We should probably try getting you all back down the well. And this time, I'm coming too." She finished.

"Just what I was thinking, we really need to get back." Inuyasha said nodding in agreement.

They walked out of Kagome's room and instantly all eyes were on them.

"Good morning Kagome, Inuyasha." Kagome's mom said cheerfully as always. Miroku, Sango and Koga's eyes all went big.

"Where did you two wander off to last night?" Koga asked, eyeing them suspisciously.

"It's none of your buiness wolf. Why would I tell you?" Inuyasha said pompously.

"Because I was seriously worried about Kagome." Koga said. "Who knows what kind of stunt a mutt like you would pull" He finished, glaring. Inuyasha snarled at Koga. Kagome looked confused. Stunt? If Koga found out Inuyasha kissed me, I don't know if my house would withstand the battle. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha nervously. I better just get everyone home.

"Koga, Inuyasha this is not the place for all out war. At least wait till we get home to attack each other." Miroku said firmly.

"If we couldn't get back before, what makes you think we can get back now?" Sango asked.

" I don't know. But I think we at least need to try." Miroku said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked. She grabbed her backpack, and the whole group headed out the door and to the well. When they got there, Kagome peered inside.

"Do you sense anything Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Nope, let's try it." Inuyasha said. Miroku instictively wrapped his arms around Sango, who semed very annoyed by his actions, and jumped in the well. Kagome followed after them. Suddenly, Inuyasha had a idea.

"Hey Koga! Remember when you said I might pull a stunt, well I kissed Kagome." Inuyasha said rather amused with his wit. And with that he leapt in the well leaving Koga to sulk in defeat. Finally, Koga processed what Inuyasha had told him.

"You did WHAT?" He yelled, jumping into the well after Inuyasha. Luckily, they all passed through all right. But when they got to the top, all Koga could do was glare at Inuyasha. Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, vaguely annoyed, but also amused by Shippo's excitement.

" Oh, that." He laughed. " I just told him that I kissed you. No big deal." Inuyasha said.

"No big deal?" Kagome exclaimed.

" Well yeah, I was a human and all so I don't always know what I'm doing." He replied. Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha, sit!" She yelled. It was so loud that Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all stopped talking and stared in her direction.

"Was it somthing I said?" He cried in pain. Shippo, Sango, Miroku,and Kirara all sighed at the same time.

"He'll never learn." Miroku said.

After they had exchanged stories, and Koga had said his goodbyes (He made sure to stay for a long time and promise to return to his "One true love" .) The group, finally back to normal headed off to search for more shards of the shikon jewel.

"So Sango, we can still be girlfriend and boyfriend right?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Sango replied in annoyance.


End file.
